


Each time you fall in love.

by plume_94



Series: Each time you fall in love 1 & 2. [1]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Enfants, Harcèlement, M/M, bisou, goûter, infirmerie, école primaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume haussa les sourcils en voyant un petit groupe d'enfants agglutinés dans la cour de récréation. Il s'approcha d'eux, curieux, et plus il s'approchait et plus il entendait des rires fuser dans tous les sens. Il joua un peu des coudes afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chose qui les faisait autant rire et son regard se posa sur un enfant a peine plus jeune que lui.





	Each time you fall in love.

Guillaume haussa les sourcils en voyant un petit groupe d'enfants agglutinés dans la cour de récréation. Il s'approcha d'eux, curieux, et plus il s'approchait et plus il entendait des rires jaser dans tous les sens. Il joua un peu des coudes afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la _chose_ qui les faisait autant rire et son regard se posa sur un enfant a peine plus jeune que lui. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés au sol et était agenouillé par terre. Ses cheveux noirs et mi-longs l'empêchait de voir son visage et Guillaume fronça les sourcils en le voyant recouvrir sa joue de sa main. Un garçon de son âge se tenait devant lui, l'air triomphant, et riait :

« Alors minus ? Tu veux toujours faire le malin ? Passe-moi ton goûter. »

Guillaume vit le garçon au sol trembler légèrement et hésiter avant de mettre sa main dans la poche de son pull. Il en sortit une compote et des gâteaux qu'il tendit au garçon devant lui. Guillaume fronça les sourcils et soudain ses jambes se mirent à fonctionner sans son accord.

« Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. » il s'entendit dire en se positionnant entre le garçon au sol et son bourreau.

Le garçon, qui devait être de la même année que lui si ce n'est plus, le regarda un instant surpris avant de rire :

« Pardon ? Et je peux savoir qui tu es pour que ton opinion soit si importante ?

\- Je m'appelle Guillaume et je suis dans la classe de Mr. Dugnois. Je viens d'être transféré ce matin même.

\- Ah t'es le nouvel élève de CM1 ? s'étonna le garçon. Le polonais ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ben tu apprendras à rester à ta place, petit. Et à pas chercher des noises aux grands. Je suis en CM2, minus.

\- Et alors ? dit Guillaume en haussant les épaules. Ça te donne le droit de martyriser les plus jeunes ? Attaque-toi au moins à quelqu'un de ta taille ou quelqu'un qui peut se défendre. C'est vraiment minable.

\- T'es sérieux ? pouffa le garçon de CM2. Parce que tu crois être de taille ? Allez viens, je t'attend. »

Guillaume ne bougea pas et le garçon leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers lui, confiant de lui être supérieur. Il évita un coup de poing agilement et le poussa au sol, avant de se jeter sur lui et de se mettre à se battre.

« C'est bon, lâche-moi !! J'ai perdu, ça te va ?! » lui cria le garçon lorsque Guillaume lui asséna un autre coup de poing sur le visage.

Il entendit un coup de sifflet et s'arrêta pour regarder un homme courir dans sa direction. Il se releva et se mit à soupirer. Premier jour d'école et il se faisait déjà remarquer. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Il resta silencieux et entendit des voix derrière lui prendre sa défense, essayant tant bien que mal d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'homme soupira et demanda à Thomas — le prénom de l'autre garçon — de le suivre ainsi qu'à lui. Guillaume jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit le garçon dont il avait prit la défense se relever et lui jeter un petit regard coupable. Guillaume sentit alors ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre le surveillant.  
  


Le directeur lui passa un sale savon, à lui comme à Thomas. Le garçon eut droit à un appel à ses parents et lui seulement a un avertissement, comme c'était sa première fois. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le garçon lui lança un regard mauvais et partit sans demander son reste. Guillaume soupira et sourit avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie afin d'apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa main.

Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponses. L'infirmière qui était déjà occupée avec un enfant se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris et se leva de son siège pour l'inviter à entrer. Quand elle se leva, il aperçut le petit garçon assis sur le lit avec un pansement sur la joue et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il se sentit rougir.

« Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? Je ne te connais pas encore mon grand, non ?

\- Je suis nouveau. Je m'appelle Guillaume.

\- Je vois, dit-elle en souriant. Et que t'arrive-t-il alors ?

\- Je me suis battu dans la cour et j'ai mal à la main, dit-il sans mentir.

\- Ah, Guillaume... soupira-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Ce n'est pas bien de se battre. Tu le sais, non ? »

Guillaume haussa les épaules et jeta un petit regard au garçon derrière l'infirmière qui les écoutait.

« Bon je vais chercher de quoi apaiser ta douleur. Mais il faut me promettre de pas recommencer. D'accord, mon grand ?

\- Mmh, répondit Guillaume en haussant les épaules. Je vais essayer.

\- Je vais chercher la pommade dans ce cas. Je reviens Aurélien, tu ne bouges pas hein ? dit-elle en se tournant vers le petit garçon dont les jambes pendaient au dessus du sol, assit comme il était sur le lit. Et toi, Guillaume, tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux. »

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce et Guillaume la suivit des yeux avant de se tourner vers le garçon. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air timide et Guillaume sentit son visage devenir rouge.

« Q-quoi ? » balbutia-t-il, gêné, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Le garçon se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui sourit doucement :

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. D'avoir tenu tête à Thomas...

\- Ah ça... Me remercie pas, c'est normal.

\- Si ça l'était, tu ne serais pas le seul à être intervenu...

\- C'est juste des peureux les autres, dit Guillaume en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être... répondit Aurélien. J'espère que tu t'es pas fait trop engueulé...

\- T'inquiète. »

Aurélien lui jeta un regard timide et se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Guillaume eut un minuscule mouvement de recul et bientôt il vit Aurélien fouiller dans son pull. Il fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Aurélien en lui tendant sa compote. Pour m'avoir aidé. »

Guillaume le regarda d'un air étonné avant d'attraper la compote qu'il lui tendait.

« M-merci... »

Aurélien lui sourit et à ce moment-là, l'infirmière resurgit dans la pièce. Elle lui passa un peu de pommade sur les phalanges et passa un petit coup d'antiseptique sur son visage avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait partir. Elle relâcha en même temps Aurélien et leur offrit une sucette à chacun.   
  
  


Dans le couloir, Guillaume jeta des petits regards discrets à Aurélien et la sonnerie retentit dans l'école. Aurélien se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

« Merci encore Guillaume, à la prochaine ! »

Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer un petit bisou sur sa joue et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il s'enfuit en courant vers sa classe. Guillaume le regarda s'éloigner et posa une main distraitement sur sa joue. _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?_ Il sentit une petite chaleur s'immiscer en lui et avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage. Il serra la compote dans son autre main et souffla. Il détourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa classe en portant la compote à sa bouche. _Peut-être que cette nouvelle école ne serait pas si terrible que ça finalement._

 


End file.
